Démons, Nuit et Jour
by Aeryane
Summary: Désolée c'est ma première fan-fiction alors le résumé va un peu sauter. Je l'ai stoppée en pleine action mais là je savais plus comment réagir et peut-être un jour je la reprendrais. En gros, ça raconte l'après-mort d'Elliot, son retour grâce à une mystérieuse jeune fille. Elle est vraiment pas longue. Désolée! (Je suis pas un peu maso moi?)


Note: Cette fiction commence à la fin du tome 15 et n'a presque pas été influencée par la suite.  
{DÉMONS, NUIT ET JOUR}

Introduction: -Éveil- Elliot

Les lumières dorées sur le fond d'un noir intense brillaient. Je flottais, ivre de silence, mais une voix vint briser cette perfection muette. «Qui va là?» dis-je. Mais la question ne franchit jamais mes lèvres scellées. Une silhouette nimbée de lumière me tendit sa main, semblant me poser une question:«Ils ont besoin de toi, reviendras-tu?», un sourire lui éclairait ses lèvres vermeilles. J'attrapa sa main, douce comme une pêche, et me sentit léger, léger! Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Chapitre 1: -Renaissance- Lacie

Le soleil caressait mes épaules nues, alors que je restais prostrée devant ma tombe. Les jeux d'ombres et de lumières égayaient cette scène pour la moins étrange, et lui donnait un air surréaliste. Ma tristesse était infinie, apprendre que le massacre avait eu lieu et que mon sacrifice avait été vain... Glen, mon cher frère, qu'as-tu fait?  
Un homme drapé d'une cape rouge interrompit le cours de mes pensées:  
«-Lacie, je... commença-t-il.  
-Ça va aller Fang, l'interrompis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il au bord des larmes.  
-Chut, là, voilà n'en parlons plus, le rassurait-je. Comment va le petit? Je l'ai soigné du mieux que je pouvais mais ses blessures étaient graves.  
-Il va mieux. Sa respiration est régulière et ses plaies ne se sont pas rouvertes, assura-t-il, une fois calmé.  
-Bien. Dis-moi, sais-tu qui il est?  
-Tu l'as ramené sans le connaître? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Je l'ai ressuscité seulement parce que l'héritier de mon frère le réclamait, dis-je en souriant, et parce que ma mélodie résonnait clairement dans son esprit aussi encombré qu'embrumé.  
-L'héritier de Maître Glen?! Qui est-il? Où est-il? s'exclama-t-il.

-Euh... S'il-te-plaît? hésita-t-il.  
-Ahlala toujours aussi pressé. Si tu veux le savoir, aide-moi d'abord à me relever et rentrons. il ne faudrait pas laisser notre jeune ami tout seul dans l'état où il est. D'ailleurs tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.»  
_

«-Alors c'est un Nightray... Quelle sombre histoire... Et tu dis qu'il s'est sacrifié?  
-Oui, dit-il avec gravité, d'après mes sources, il aurait été le contractant d'Humpty Dumpty, et la Chain aurait perdu le peu d'esprit qu'elle avait lors de la destruction de l'un des sceaux. Elliot a refusé de faire porter le poids de sa mort à quelqu'un et s'est suicidé.  
-Hé bien, je l'aime de plus en plus ce gamin. De notre temps les Nightrays étaient moins... humains.  
-C'était toujours le cas jusqu'à peu, lorsqu'ils ont tous été décapités, sauf Vincent et Gilbert, mais ils avaient été adoptés alors ils ne sont pas vraiment dans la famille.  
-Vincent et Gilbert? LES Vincent et Gilbert, gentils petits vagabonds que Jack a pris à son service? m'étonnais-je.  
-Ceux-là en effet. Lors de la tragédie, ils ont été aspirés dans l'Abysse, jusque dans ses niveaux les plus bas, où seul Alice et sa jumelle pouvaient aller.  
-Tous cela est incroyable... Enfin c'est vrai que moi en contre-partie, je proviens d'une boîte.  
-Voyons, Lacie, tu ne peux pas dire ça! Tu es bien plus que... Qu'une fille sortie d'une boîte!  
-Ne t'énerves pas, je... dis-je avant de m'évanouir.»

Chapitre 2: -Panique- Fang

Panique. Voilà l'état dans lequel je me trouvais avant de respirer un bon coup et de voir la sœur du Maître en faire autant.  
«-Hou ma tête... dit-elle en se la prenant entre ses mains. Je crois que je ne suis pas aussi stable que je le croyais. Mon corps l'est, mais mon esprit a beaucoup de mal à se raccrocher...  
-Lacie tu devrais te reposer, ramener deux personnes d'entre les morts à la suite, même pour quelqu'un comme toi, est très éprouvant. Tu ne devrais pas essayer d'en faire trop, la sermonnais-je.  
-Oui, je sais mais... tenta-t-elle.  
-Cette fois, c'est à moi de dire stop. Va te coucher, je m'occupe du Nightray.»  
Son regard boudeur de petite fille contrastait avec son calme olympien de tout à l'heure. Je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais les femmes... Un soupir m'échappa.  
«-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je me mets au lit comme tu voulais, non? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité scintillant dans ses yeux de velours.  
-Oh rien d'intéressant pour une malade au lit.»  
Elle me tira une belle langue rosée, et s'endormit aussitôt, ses beaux cheveux noirs lui faisant comme une couverture de soie. Je la surveilla quelque instants, vérifiant qu'elle ne disparaissait pas, puis me leva pour changer les bandages du petit noble.  
«-Où...  
-Calme-toi, laisse-moi changer tes bandages tranquillement. Tu es dans la résidence de Lacie Baskerville.  
-Ba-Baskerville? Mais alors...  
-Calme-toi bon sang! Arrête de gigoter! Tu veux y laisser la peau ou quoi?»  
Il se calma un peu mais sa mine songeuse me mît sur mes gardes. Il ne va pas quand même pas m'attaquer alors qu'il est gravement blessé.  
«-Voilà, j'ai fini, dis-je en jetant un œil satisfait aux nœuds des bandages.  
-Pourquoi... Fais-tu... Tout ça? Je ne te connais même pas! siffla-t-il.  
-Je ne le fais pas pour toi, dis-je en souriant. Je le fais simplement parce qu'on me l'a ordonné.  
-Je...»  
Ses paupières se serrèrent et un gémissement strident sortit de sa gorge.  
«-Hé petit, ça va?  
-Mmfh.  
-Ah ah, tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là. Je le faisais déjà avant la naissance de tes parents.»  
Le regard noir qu'il me jeta me fit rire et il se rembrunît d'autant plus.  
«-Tu sais petit, tu as beaucoup de chance que la maîtresse des lieux t'ai fait revenir, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu finir de vivre.  
-Qui est-elle vraiment? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?  
-Arrête de t'agiter bon sang de bois! Tu veux crever ou quoi? C'est elle qui te répondras. Pour l'instant dors.»

Chapitre 3: -Compréhension- Elliot

Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai rêvé, mais à mon réveil, mes souffrances avaient disparues. Je retirai mes bandages qui me grattaient, lorsqu'une fille vint pour m'en empêcher. Une magnifique chevelure sombre lui encadrait son visage où pétillait deux yeux d'un rouge vif et profond. Sa joue portait encore la trace d'un oreiller et ses yeux papillonnaient. J'ai dû la réveiller...  
«-Non, non il ne faut pas que tu enlèves tes bandages! Tes blessures ont plus ou moins cicatrisées mais ne tentons pas le diable. Voilà, c'est resserré. Comment te sens-tu?  
-Je... me sens plutôt bien. Qui êtes-vous?  
-Ne sois pas si formel. Je suis la Chain appelée Daemon mais avant j'étais Lacie. Lacie Baskerville.  
-Baskerville?! Alors le type de tout à l'heure me m'a pas menti... et il en est sûrement un aussi.  
-Oui en effet. S'il-te-plaît n'essaye pas de m'attaquer. Tu n'es pas en état, tu n'as pas d'arme et je suis beaucoup plus puissante que toi, qui n'as même pas une Chain à son service.  
-Pas la peine de me le rappeler, dis-je, tandis que de sombres souvenirs remontaient à ma mémoire.»  
Son regard se posa sur moi pendant des secondes qui me paraissaient interminables, lorsque brusquement elle se leva et qu'un sourire éclaira son visage.  
«-J'ai une une idée. Si on allait se promener? J'ai un fauteuil roulant, tu ne seras même pas obligé de marcher!»  
_

L'air doux où une petite brise soufflait me faisait du bien. Même si c'est une Baskerville elle s'y connaît en médecine. Un bruit venant de la route se fit entendre, et me fit tendre l'oreille. On dirait le son des sabots claquants sur le sol et des roues grinçantes sous le poids d'un fiacre. Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur les lèvres de ma garde-malade.  
«-Mon cher Elliot, je crois que nous avons des invités!  
-Qui ça peut bien être? dis-je sans vraiment attendre de réponses.  
-Ce sont des amis à toi même si je les connais déjà pour la plupart.  
-On ne doit certainement pas avoir d'amis en commun. Être ami avec quelqu'un comme vous c'est...  
-Oui? Veux-tu insulter celle qui t'héberge, te soigne et te donne des informations sans rien demander en échange à part d'éviter de faire des choses stupides?  
-Certes, mais n'espérez pas me faire demander pardon.  
-Bien. Assez de commentaires inutiles et voyons si tes amis ont assez de jugeote pour ne pas m'attaquer.»  
Le fiacre s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres et trois personnes en descendirent. Ma geôlière s'avança, s'étant drapée d'une cape rouge sang. Sa capuche rabattue, impossible de deviner les traits de son visage, à part sa bouche figée en un franc sourire.  
«-Messire Nightray accordez-moi une faveur. Si ils vous le demandent, je m'appelle Daemon et je suis une Chain. Ainsi ils n'auront aucuns scrupules à me tuer. Enfin à essayer.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça? Après tout, vous ne m'avez pas demander mon avis.  
-Bien sûr que si je te l'ai demandé. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse faire la professionnelle.»  
Les "invités" s'étaient approchés entre temps et je pouvais distingué leurs visages. C'est...  
«-Le nabot?!  
-Elliot?! dit Oz.  
-Dit, Oz, c'est pas le type qui sentait la Chain et qui est mort? demanda innocemment Alice.  
-En effet lapin stupide. Très perspicace. dit Gilbert avec sarcasme.  
-Hé regardez! dit Alice en ignorant totalement Gilbert, il y a une fille en rouge avec lui! C'est une méchante, non?  
-Ce n'est pas très poli de dire cela, Mon lapin, répondit ma tortionnaire, je pensais t'avoir mieux éduquer.  
-Et d'où tu te permet de dire ça de moi?! Allez Oz! On va l'éclater! dit-elle avec un enthousiasme visiblement non partagé.  
-(Oz l'ignora) El-Elliot? Mais tu... es mort... Tu ne peux pas... Je... il semblait bouleversé(quelle chochotte...).  
-Au lieu de gémir viens plutôt m'aider le nabot! La fille, là, elle s'appelle La... Daemon! C'est une Chain!  
-UNE CHAIN?!  
-C'est vrai que ça sent la Chain, j'avais même pas remarqué, ajouta Alice avant de renifler et d'afficher un air surpris.  
-Gilbert! Viens, on va l'aider! Alice tu restes là!  
-Oz, attends, je crois que... tenta-t-elle en vain.  
-YA! crièrent Oz et Gilbert.»  
Par la suite, je n'aurais su décrire ce qu'il s'est passé. Soudain, un éclair de lumière rouge frappa la Chain, et se dressa à sa place une immense ange aux ailes noires vêtue d'une robe blanche dégoulinante de sang. Elle était magnifique. Elle était mortelle. Sa faux, encore plus impressionnante que celle d'Oz, semblait vivante et impatiente de trancher des têtes. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Chapitre 4: -Surprise- Alice

Ce n'est pas possible. Tout simplement inconcevable. Non, décidément, je n'arrive pas a y croire. Et pourtant c'est vrai. Cette Chain inconnue aux pouvoirs incommensurables détenait l'un de mes précieux souvenirs. Argh. Elle semblait être d'ailleurs au moins aussi puissante que Oz. Re-argh. Et le souvenir lié à elle est agréable et accueillant comme ceux de Jack. Respire un bon coup, ma petite Alice! Bref, reprenons.  
La scène se déroulant sous mes yeux était... incroyable. Oz, comme toujours se battait avec ma faux et Gilbert, toujours aussi inutile. Mais la Chain... Comment a-t-il qu'elle s'appelait? Ah oui, Daemon. Daemon effectuait une sorte de danse hypnotisante de métamorphoses. Était-ce des métamorphoses ou de grands animaux l'accompagnait? Même moi je n'aurais su le dire. Sa faux, véritable hachoir à viande géant, désarma Gilbert en un coup et du plat de la lame, la Chain lui fauchât les jambes. Oz, maintenant seul, grimaça et se prépara à parer l'attaque que la Chain ne manquerait pas d'effectuer et... qui ne vint jamais. Un coup de feu résonna et la balle traversa la poitrine de Daemon.  
_

Daemon se re-transforma et tomba à genoux. Gilbert, arme au poing, affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Oz, toujours en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, leva sa faux porteuse de mort pour donner le coup fatal, lorsqu'un "non" puissant fut poussé par Elliot et moi, à ma grande surprise. La réplique de la condamnée fut un peu compliquée mais efficace.  
«-Petit, tue-moi si tu crois vraiment cela juste, sinon arrête un peu de jouer aux grands sans connaître les conséquences qu'engendre tes actes. Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, dit-elle en tendant son cou.  
-Ne fais pas ça Oz! hurla Elliot.  
-Non, il ne faut pas, murmurais-je tout bas. "Pourquoi?" pensais-je, il... ne... faut... pas... OZ ARRÊTE!»  
Je me suis élancée vers lui, poussée par quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et mon cœur me brûlait. Pour une fois, je contrôlerais mes pouvoirs. J'atteignais enfin Oz, et lui mordît la joue.  
«-Aïe! Alice, arrête un peu!  
-Ça va, Oz? Tu te sens mieux?  
-Je... Oui ça va mieux, se troubla-t-il.  
-Bien, je me tourna vers la Chain, qui êtes vous par rapport à moi?»

Cette fiction s'arrête là car son auteur a lu les tomes 16 et 17, et trouve ignoble de continuer.

Aeryane


End file.
